mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Halliwell sister. After the death of Prue Halliwell on May 17th, 2001 (in Walking With The Witches) the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. In Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Prue Halliwell had died and Paige took her spot, however the new Charmed Ones were able to resurrect Prue and the Elders made her a part of the Superwitch line. Known Charmed Ones Prue Halliwell -- Prue Halliwell was the oldest sister of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. She was a Charmed until her death in 2001 at the hands of the demon Shax. (1998-2001) However in Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Prue was resurrected by her other three sisters and the Elders made her part of the Superwitch line. In Walking With The Witches, after her death in 2001, she was made into a whitelighter for her cousin; Carl Grimes and the coven he'll lead, The Pentad. Prue had and has the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection, along with the basic witch powers. In WWTW, she has whitelighter powers and elder powers. She shares Telekinesis and Astral Projection with her cousin Carl. Piper Halliwell -- The middle sister of Prue/Phoebe Halliwell and oldest sister of Paige Matthews. Piper has the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion, along with the basic witch powers. Phoebe Halliwell -- The youngest Charmed One, and the middle sister in the reconstituted Charmed Ones. Phoebe has the powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy, along with the basic witch powers. She shares Empathy with her cousins Carl and Lori Grimes (WWTW). Paige Matthews -- Paige is the half-sister of the other Charmed Ones, and is half-whitelighter half-witch. After Prue's death in 2001, she found her (half) sisters and became a Charmed One. Paige has the power of Telekinesis, which was only accessible through her whitelighter side, making it Telekinetic Orbing. She has the basic witch powers and she also has whitelighter powers. References # The Charmed Ones - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Ones Category:Charmed Category:Characters Category:Magical Groups Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Book of Shadows